Lauren
by Fudgecake989
Summary: Patricia and Eddie are the perfect couple but when a new student called Lauren Shows up her mission is to ruin Peddie. But will it tear them apart or just make them stronger
1. Newbie

Suddnely the door bell rang. I watched as eddie went to answer the door. As he opened it we saw a blonde girl with her hair in a messy bun she had bright blue eyes she was smiling showing all of her bright white teeth she was carriying a pink suitcase.

"Im Lauren, and im saying here" Oh no why does she have to be an americian.

**The next morning at breakfast**

"So Lauren, where do you come from in america" Eddie asked, they had been talking all breakfast together. Eddie had seemed to forget that I was his girlfriend and not her.

"Calafornia" She said, I groaned loudly.

"Whats wrong with calafornia?" Said Lauren.

"The people that come from there" I said not regretting one single word that came out of my mouth. She repiled by storming out of the room.

" Patricia was that needed" Eddie asked choosing her side over mine.

**School**

I walked over to eddie who was by his locker.

"Hey, Im sorry im so stupid I didn't mean to hurt her feelings it was just shes like really and l-

I was cut of by him kissing me it was short but sweet. Then annoying Lauren came up to us.

"Oh hey eds" who does she think she is calling him eds "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date." My mouth fell open.

**Hi guys sorry the first chapter is short I just wanted to get the fact that there is a new character who likes eddie.**

**Upload Tonight or Tomorrow**.


	2. Annoying Lauren

Paste your document here...

A date! You cant go on a date with her" I said still taken back by what she has said.

"Why not, you are not the boss of him" Lauren said.

"Im his girlfriend you idiot" I shouted. I just wish Eddie could stand up for me but he just stud there.

"Well, I didn't say it had to be a romantic date what about a friend date" Lauren said. I could tell she didn't want it to be a friendly date.

"Say something Eddie" I said.

"Oh, um im sorry Lauren but I have, um , plans tonight, yeah plans" Eddie said.

"What kind of plans?" Lauren asked

"Ya know just plans with um…. Fabian" Eddie lied, why did he say Fabian he could have said plans with patricia.

"Why where are you two going" Lauren asked.

"To the n-

"I know you are not going anywhere with fabian, I also know you do want to go on a date with me" Lauren said, she was getting angry.

Eddie P.O.V

"Eww. I don't have feelings for Lauren at all, Patricia is my girl not her.

"Look Lauren I don't wanna be mean or anything but I like girls with auburn hair and brown eyes" I said giving yacker a wink.

"But that wasn't always true I heard in america you never dated any girls with brown hair in fact they was all blonde" Lauren stated. How dare she say that to me, even though I have only none her for one day I am starting to hate before I could answer back the bell rang. It was time for history class. Lauren walked into the classroom.

"Hey yacker about what Lauren said about me not liking girls with brown hair it used to be true but know its not" I said giving her a kiss. Then we walked into history class. Me and yacker sat together. But then Annoying Lauren came over to us with her annoying smirk.

"Hi eds, if you don't mind can I sit next to eddie patricia" She said.

"Um let me think about that" My yacker sarcasily repiled "No".

I laughed.

"Miss said I could sit next to whoever I want and that is eddie" She said. Patricia was so good at answering back, although she could not fight this battle. I watched by yacker stand up and walk away, then annoying Lauren sat next to me.

"So, Eds because I am new I have to fill in a personal sheet and I am stuck on one of questions what is my best feature, can you tell me" She asked. She was widely smiling meaning she wanted me to say her smile. I couldnt be bothered to agure so i just told her what she wanted to hear.

"Your smile" I said not meaning it at all.

"Aww thanks eddie that was such a nice compliment" Lauren said making sure yacker heard. Patricia turned around and looked at me. Man, if looks could kill.

**At lunch.**

"Your smile is so nice Lauren" Mara chatted on the table patricia just rolled her eyes.

"Awww thanks Mara Eddie said i had the best smile ever". Lauren said

That was a total lie.

"Ohh, do i hear wedding bells" Said Jerome. Patricia stormed of. I ran after her.

"Yacker, Yack-

"Save it eddie were over" Said Patricia as she stormed of do her bedroom


	3. Lies

Eddie's P.O.V

Dinner

"I See you two arent talking" Jerome mentioned looking at me and patricia.

"Shut up Jerry!" I replied.

"Anyway, can we talk eds" Lauren asked me.

"Um sure" I said then walked she me to the corridor.

Patricia P.O.V

I watched as she led **MY **eddie (even though he isn't anymore) to the corridor. Slowly I pressed my ear on the wall so I could hear them.

"Patricia, you cant eavsdrop its mean" Joy said.

"Watch me!" I said quietly. I kept moving around the wall until I could hear them propely.

"What do you want Lauren" I heard Eddie say.

"Think about I, you and Patricia have broke up, so why cant we date?" Lauren asked , Man, she was making me angry.

"Look,Lauren I still have feelings for yac- I mean Patrica" Eddie said, I smield.

"But eddie she dupmed you, I would never dump you" Lauren said.

Grrrrrr. I couldn't listen no longer stormed out of the living room into the corridor where I pushed both Eddie and Lauren to get to my bedroom.

I rushed into my room got my laptop and logged into my accont, I looked through photos of me and Eddie. Then something bad happened…I was** crying**. Then there was a knock at the door.I thought it would have been joy or mara or eddie even but no, when I opened the door Lauren was there, crying.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to hold back the tears. Why was Lauren crying.

"How could you be so mean to eddie" Lauren said. " You cheated on him".

What was she on about I would never cheat on eddie.

"Is this a joke?" I said.

"No" Said Lauren "I hate you". Then she stormed outt of the room leaving me there puzzled.

Eddie's P.O.V

Ok. So Lauren has just told me that she saw her and alfie kissing yesterday when we was still Alfie burst into the room with his "zombie squirt gun".

"Oh, hey eddie I thought I heard a zombie, your'e not a zombie are you eddie.

"Well no,but I need to ask you something"I said to him. "Are you and Patricia dating?"

He burst out laughing.

"Me and, ha ha, patricia seriously dude" He laughed. Although alfie did a lot of bad things he never ever lied. Before I could say something Patricia came into the room.

"What Lauren said its not true no offense alfie, but I would rather die than kiss you" Said Patricia.

"Same here" Said Alfie.

"Why would you belive her over us" Patricia asked. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just shook my head.

" Alfie do you mind leaving for a minute" I asked I really needed to talk to **MY** yacker. He agreed, it took sometime though, and left.

"Im so so sorry yacker" I said. " Are we friends".

Both of them wanted to be mre than friends.

**Ok so Peddie will be back together in the next chapter which is tonight, and there will be more evil plots to ruin peddie from **

**Fudgecake989**


	4. Truth or Dare?

Patricia's P.O.V

Everyone in the living room.

"Lets play truth or dare" Said Amber. Man, I hate that game infact everyone hated it apart from Amber." Come on guys it will be fun,please". Eventually we all agreed.

"Ok let me start" Amber said whilst spinning the bottle, it landed on Lauren.

"Truth or Dare, Loz" Amber asked. What! Even amber had a nickname for her.

"Truth" Lauren said.

"Ok, are you a Peddie shipper" Amber asked. Both me and eddie looked at each other, but smiled.

"A what shipper" Lauren asked.

"Peddie, Patricia and Eddie, duh" Amber squealed. Everyone knew she wasn't even Amber but it would be good to hear what she has to say.

"Oh, well actually I am more of an Leddie shipper, Lauren and Eddie" Said Lauren proudly. Everyones mouth fell open including mine and Eddie's.

"Oh and Eddie do you ship Peddie or Leddie" Asked Jerome.

Eddie's P.O.V

Duh. I am a Peddie shipper. But if I told everyone that Lauren would get angry and I wouldn't want her to hurt anyone including **MY** Yacker. But I am still gonna say Peddie.

"Peddie" I say. I saw patricia smile the best smile ever. Then I turned around to see Lauren who was frowning the worst frown ever.

"Ok listen up yacker, I cant live without you, because you're my world" I said to her."Just you" I said making sure Lauren heard. I couldn't help but kiss her, everyone cheered but I guess you know who cheered the most…Amber. When we broke apart we both laughed and then she came and sit next to me, causualy I put my arm around her.

"Any way Lauren its your turn to spin the bottle" Amber Said.

"What?oh oh yeah" Lauren said she was so busy being nosy on me and patricia. I watched as Lauren spon the bottle it landed on me. Great. Now I could get a really bad dare like break up with Patricia or kiss me, or I could get a really bad truth like, do you fancy me.

"Truth or Dare, Miller" Lauren said. She called me Miller that was not a good sign. Shall I say truth or dare. Then I made up my mind.

"Dare" I say slightly regretting it.

"Ok she said" Lauren laughed evilly. This was definitely not a good sign.

**Hi guys im sorry again this chapter was short, I hope your happy peddie are together again.**

**What do you guys think sshe will dare him, let me give you a clue, Patricia wont like it.**

**If you can please review**

**Fudgecake989**


	5. Crying

**Patricia's P.O.V**

"I dare you to kiss me, eds" Lauren said. "On the lips".

"Umm Lauren you cant do that" I said, slowly my whole life was drifting away from me.

"I think you'll find I cant" Lauren replied. "And anyway no one is alound passes".

Eddie's P.O.V

"Lauren look, sorry but no, tell her amber" I said to Amber, but Amber didn't do anything.

"Look eddie im sorry but you have to" Amber said, although she said this I could tell she didn't want me and Lauren to kiss.I looked at Patricia she looked up at me.

"Fine just do it Eddie" She said. Man, I didn't want to but if I didn't then I would be the wuss. I leaned in so did Lauren. I felt like I was going to be sick. Suddenly there was no gab between me and Lauren. She was the worst kisser in the world . I pulled away in just 5 seconds of the horrible kiss. I looked around for Patricia she wasn't there. Man, why did I do that?

**Patricia P.O.V**

I couldn't breath I couldn't think all I could do was cry. Tear after Tear fell on my bed, then there was a knock on the door. Slowly I walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"I asked. I imagined it to be Joy or Eddie or Mara or Williow or KT or even Lauren. But I was shocked to see Fabian when I opened the door.

"Hey Patricia I just thought that you might have wanted company" He said, I wanted to scream at him, but he was one of my best friends so I couldn't .

"I don't want company, I want Eddie" I cried even harder.

"He wants you aswell, think about it Patricia you would have done the same thing" Fabian said. I watched as he left the room.

Nightime

**Eddies P.O.V**

I Cant sleep all I can think about is Patricia. I hate Lauren more than I did this morning.

"Eddie will you stop moving and go to sleep" Fabian said to me.

"I cant Fabian, Lauren is gonna make Patricia really jealous now and its all my fault, now yacker will never want me back, I am the worst boyfriend in the world I don't even think I am her boyfriend anymore" I cried, I never cried but it was the only way to make me feel better.

"Look Eddie why don't you go and make yourself a hoagie" Joked Fabian. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya know what Fabian I will" I laughed and I went to the kitchen.

But when I got there I realised I wasn't alone because Patricia was there on the sofa, crying.

"Yacker I am so so so sorry," I said. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Oh get a life eddie" Patricia said to me, those words hit me like a thousand knifes stabbing me all over my body. I watched as she got up and life is Over. Without Patricia im nothing.

**Hi guys sorry I broke up Peddie in this chapter but I promise they will get back together in the next chapter.**

**And well done to**

**FabinaPeddieJeory4life**** who got the dare right.**

**Please review if possible**


	6. Laurens Next Plan

The next morning at breakfast.

**Eddie P.O.V.**

"Hey Patricia could you please pass me the milk" I asked, she shoot me an evil glare put she passed it me.

"So, are you two dating now or what?" Annoying Jerry asked, looking at me and Lauren.

"No because I still have feelings for someone else" I said whilst looking at Patricia. "And I always will".

"Peddie, Peddie, Peddie" Chanted Amber.

"Oh shut up Amber there is no peddie!" Patricia said as she walked out of the room , I followed her into her bedroom.

"Hi yacker" I said. "Please just hear me out ,ok, I hate Lauren in everyone single way, and I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Patricia said. We kissed for what felt like a lifetime, until we was disturbed by amber.

"Yayy peddie is back together forever!" Amber squeaked.

**In the Living Room**

Me and yacker were in the living room "just talking" about stuff, when annoying Lauren came up to us.

"You know what you two are never gonna be the perfect couple, however hard you try to be, but eddie if you gave me one chance I swear we could be the most perfect couple in the world". She said

Man, she is so annoying I guess that is why me and** MY **yacker call her annoying Lauren.

"How many time Lauren do I have to tell you I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I said I bet everyone in the house heard when I said those last four words. She stormed of "fake" crying.

Laurens P.O.V

I don't care what he says I am gonna win his heart not stupid gothic idiotic Patricia. There must be another way I can ruin Peddie there has to be mean me and eddie have like so many things in commom. We are both Americia both pretty and we both really like I had an idea. I heard once that Peddie broke up because someone was pretenting to be eddie and sending fake message's. So that if what I will do.

**Hi again guys I am so bad at doing long chapters. Peddie got back together again but I guess you know what will happen next.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews**

**Also if any of you want to tell me any ideas that I could add to the fan fiction to make it better that would be great!**

**Fudgecake989**


	7. Mean messages

**Laurens P.O.V**

I searched all over Eddies room until I found what I was looking for, his phone. I grabbed it and went to my room which I share with joy but she is with Jerome, wait is that even his name because Eddie calls him Jerry, british people are so strange. I turn on eddies phone, oh god the picture on the lock screen is of him and Patricia. Eventually I found the message app I clicked on it and I went onto to send some fake messages to Patricia as Eddie. Whats that nickname he calls her, oh yeah yacker.

_Hey yacker how are you?_

- Eddie

Ok so first message sent, in less than one minute I get a reply.

_Hi Krueger I was thinking we could go to the movies tonight?_

-Patricia

Now its time to mess things up for"Peddie".

_No, sorry yacker im going on a date with Lauren_

-Eddie

Ha ha ha.

**Patricia P.O.V**

I read the messeage twice a date with Lauren was he joking, from the kitchen I ran into his room. He wasn't there, Fabian was though.

"Hello Patricia there is this thing where you can KNOCK on peoples door you no" Fabian sighed to me.

"I know, but this is important, wheres eddie" I say.

"Umm He said something about the school garden" Fabian said. Before he could say something else I rushed out of the house, to the school and then the garden, I didn't care about the groups of giggling girls watching me. When I got to the school garden eddie was there eating a hoagie.

"Hey yacker, what are you doing here, and have you seen my phone I have been looking for my phone for like an 1 whole hour" He I got the messages like 15 minutes ago and he has lost his phone for an hour, something is not right here.

"So are you not going on a date with Lauren then" I said.

"What! Are you crazy Patricia, I would not go on a date with that weirdo" He repiled.

"Yh, but that's is not what the messages said" I said.

"Yacker what are you talking about" He repiled, I held out my phone to show him the messages. "I swear I did not write those messages anyway how could I when I didn't even have my phone".

"Youre right, sorry for saying it just someone did right those messages and I am gonna find out who" I whispered to him.

**Eddies P.O.V**

What the hell, ok so Patricia has just told me that someone sended her messages pretending to be me, I could only think of one person who would want to ruin Me and Patricia and that is Lauren.

"Come on Patricia lets go" I said, we hugged and then we kissed I suddenly forget about all of the bad things in my life and I started to think about the good things like Patricia. Then we went inside and we both saw the person we needed to talk to…Lauren.

**Patricia P.O.V**

She was there, lauren laughing with Mara and joy. Now she has taken my two best friends away from me. We was about to walk up to Lauren when something strange happened.

**Hi guys again thanks for all the lovely reviews**

**Update tonight or Tomorrow**

**Fudgecake989**


	8. The last Chapter

She was there, lauren laughing with Mara and joy. Now she has taken my two best friends away from me. We was about to walk up to Lauren when something strange happened.

Everything went black, with a thud. Eventually I could open my eyes. I awoke in a dark room, Where the hell am I.

"Well Hello Patricia I see you have woken up" I heard a familiar Voice behind me. I turned around to see Lauren. It was just, it wasn't Lauren, instead of her bright blue eyes they were purple. Her bright white teeth were now deep yellow. And her Hair was starting to turn grey.

"Lauren, Lauren are you ok?, And where am I" I asked I didn't asked her is she was ok because I like her, I asked her because I was scared. Me Patricia Williamson…Scared. Then her her skin started to turn yellow, and in a blink of an eye, it wasn't Lauren anymore it was…. Rufus.

"Rufus, rufus where is Eddue" I said trying to hold back the fear.

"Where is Lauren" I added, how can I person turn into a different one in the matter of 1 second.

"There is no Lauren, don't you unsterstand I was Lauren the whole time, trying to get you and eddie to break up" He Laughed evilly. "So me and you could be together".

"Never" I say I got up pushed rufus over and ran out of wherever he was keeping me. I ran and I ran until I got to Anubis House. I was about to go to my room so I could Message eddie and ask him if he was ok until I heard banging on the Cellar door.

"Let me out, please someone, I need to find Patricia please!" I familiar Voice cried. It was Eddies.

"Eddie Eddie, are you ok?" I said shaking, oviously he wasn't ok, but it seemed like a good thing to ask him.

"Yacker Yacker find the Key Rufus, or Lauren put it under the telephone" He said. I gussed he had already found out that Lauren Is Rufus. My shaking hands moved towards the telephone, as I lifted it up I saw the celler key, quickly I grabbed it and opened the cellar door. Me and Eddie hugged for like 5 minutes.

"Its ok now yacker Laurens gone" He said.

"I know but Rufus isn't" I say.

"There the same people yacker anyway I doubt he will come lucking for you because he knows that if he does he will get a visit from Me". Eddie said, I laughed my life was Perfect No Lauren, no Rufus.I had Eddie.

And he was right Rufus never came.

**Hi guys so my fanfic has finished ****L**** but I will be doing a new Peddie Fanfic Called The Love Puzzle, which is set at the end of season three. Thanks for all of your reviews. Please check out the Love Puzzle which I am gonna right tonight it will be posted at about 9pm.**

**Fudgecake989**


End file.
